


smitten

by ughhheragain



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughhheragain/pseuds/ughhheragain
Summary: in which the reader’s not used to the whole Birmingham life but he’s smitten with her
Relationships: Michael Gray/Reader
Kudos: 9





	smitten

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on my Tumblr but I wanted to share it here as well.   
> Gif isn't mine, full credit to the owner.

• would find it adorable when you’d worry about his safety and insist to take care of his cuts and wounds

• sometimes he’d fake being hurt just so you could take care of him

• he’d melt every time you’d say his name

• would make it his number one priority to protect you from any potential harm that his lifestyle could bring you

• would insist on you coming to live with him

• he’d constantly talk about you to Isaiah, maybe a bit too much but he couldn’t stop

  * _“Last night, she told me about this new book she read.. you should’ve seen her eyes while she was talking..”_



• here and there, Polly and Ada would subtly make fun of him

  * _“Michael literally can’t breathe if he doesn’t call her every hour, right Ada”_
  * _“Right, I really wonder what she did to you.”_



• he’d always be touching you in some way because he just couldn’t keep his hands to himself

• reaching for your hand under the tables, in the bed or in the car

• he’d ask Ada to take you to fancy parties so you could make new friends

  * _“How could anyone **not** love you”_



• would 100% hate when Polly’d say that this was _“just young love”_ and that it’d be over soon

• he’d hate to leave you home alone with little to no protection except for the maids

• so, he’d ask Tommy if he could give you at least a small gun and teach you how to shoot just so you could protect yourself

• when you’d plan to go out during the day and that Michael couldn’t come, he’d ask Isaiah to keep you company and protect you

• of course, Tommy would refuse and say that it’s too dangerous

• but see if Michael cares

• the next day, you’d find yourselves in the field behind his house, him behind you as he’d hold your arms to help you adjust your aim, “ _Here_.”

  * _“Never thought you’d be this good.”_



• he’d do anything that makes you happy

• he’d read your favorite book just to talk about it with you, try to paint with you, try new recipes, learn to dance

• anything just to see that smile he loves so much

• he’d insist on bringing you to family dinners

  * _“Michael, we get it, you’re in love with her.”_
  * _“Yes. So what?”_



• he’d get salty and really annoyed when someone would even suggest that he’s doing too much

• he’d sometimes find it hard to make time for his friends because all he wants to do is to be with you

• there’s nothing he hates more than to see you being upset because of what he does

• would hold you close to him and whisper over a thousand times that he’d always be okay as long as you were with him

• when he’d come home late, he‘d melt when he’d see you asleep on the couch bc you tried to wait for him and failed

• Tommy and Polly would often suggest that maybe the Birmingham life isn’t for you since you’re always worried but Michael would take it as a personal offense and end the discussion by saying that someday you’d get used to it and that if you didn’t, he’d leave with you in a heartbeat.

• he’d make it your thing that every time he has to leave for a risky event, he’d kiss your forehead and hands and that´d mean that nothing bad could happen to him because of the _“lucky kiss”_

• the boy is just **_so_** in love


End file.
